We'll Fly Together
by Night Ryder711
Summary: Without You, there is no me. Without you, there's nothing. My place has always been beside you bud. Even when I never knew that. Where one goes, the other follows. That's our thing. So, I'm following you. I'm keeping my promise. Us, together. We'll fly high bud, you and me. I'm coming Toothless. Don't leave without me. Rated T for suicide and character death.


**Authors Note: Okay, hi everyone. My names Lei' Raeyna. I've been reading fanfiction for a while (seriously, everyones so good at writing!) and I've finally decided to give this a shot. So this would be my first story/oneshot. It's a oneshot based on what if Toothless died, and Hiccup following. So yeah, it does contain character death and suicide.**

**Don't like, don't read (constructive critisim is welcome).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Tain Your Dragon. That belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

:: :: ::

Hiccup didn't know what happened. One second he was trapped under the Nightmares claws and the next he was being held back by Astrid as his father chained Toothless up.

"Put him with the others," Stoick the Vast snarled, throwing Toothless at the villagers, who, despite Toothless being chained up, were still afraid of the legendary Nightfury.

"Dad, please, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt Toothless," Hiccup pleaded as his dad turned to him.

Stoick glared at him. "You'd rather save the beast's life, then kill it for the killings its done," he said furiously.

"Toothless isn't a beast!" said Hiccup forcibly. "He's a gentle, intellegent creature. Just like all dragons."

"Intellegent- gentle creatures," Stoick spluttered. "They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thosands of them." Hiccup shot back.

The village started yelling. Telling Stoick to send Hiccup out. Nevermind that he had ben a hero to them before this. As soon as Stoick revealed him to be a traitor, they all immediently turned against him. But then again, Vikings were never really the loyalty type. With each word yelled, Stoick turned red. His glaring gaze never left Hiccups, and Hiccup glared back with as much, if not more, force than Stoick, neither willing to let the other win the silent match between them. For them, it was personal. A son, not knowing what he did to his father to make hate him so much that he would take away his only best friend, and a father, not understanding where he went wrong. Finally, Stoick raised his arm.

"SILENCE"

The village was instantly silent. Stoick was breathing hard.

Toothless was still struggling against the Berkians trying to get him into a cage.

"You'd rather his lot than your own family, then?" Stoick asked calmly. He stared at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked his father right in the eye. "Toothless is my family."

Stoick looked down at Hiccup in disgust. "You're a disgrace to the family. To Berk." All Stoick saw was red. His son, his son, was betraying them for a dragon, the very kin to what had carried off his mother.

"Bring the beast here" Stoick commanded. "And bring me my axe."

Hiccups eyes widened as he realised what his father was about to do. "Dad, no!"

Stoick turned, his eyes filled with hate. "You are not one of us. You're not my son."

The villages shoved Toothless down at Stiocks feet, and one handed him an axe. Stoick looked down at Toothless coldly. "This is what happens when your with it's lot."

And Stoick brought the axe down with all of his mighty strength.

The axe, and even Stoick the Vasts strength wasn't enough to pierce all the way though the Nightfury's, Toothless's hardened scales, but it still did it's job. It ruined Hiccup life.

Hiccup watched horrorstruck as Toothless choked on his own blood, the axe still impaled in his neck. He watched as Toothless looked at him, his eyes wide and pleading. And he couldn't even run to his friend, his brother, to comfort him. With a deafening shudder, Toothless stopped, and lay still, his lifeless eyes still pleading up at him.

Hiccup wasn't aware that Astrid had finally let him go. He wasn't aware of the vikings in the arena cheering, celebrating, and jeering him. He wasn't aware that he was muttering the dragons name, over and over so fast it seemed to merge into one sentence. He wasn't even aware of walking forward, and softly hugging Toothless's head from where it lay. He wasn't aware of the hot, salty tears running down his cheeks.

_Toothless..._

He wasn't aware of how long he lay there, the only ones left in the arena being him, Stoick and Astrid. The other Vikings had probably gone to theough a party. Why wouldn't they? The unholy offspring of lightning and death was gone.

He felt numb inside. Numb and cold. Like this was all a dream. It had to be a dream. After all, Toothless couln't be dead. He couldn't be. Tomorrow, Hiccup would go down to the cove and Toothless would come bounding up to him like always. But it wasn't a dream. Toothless was dead. And he was never coming back. Because of Stoick. Toothlesses head fell from Hiccups numb fingers.

_Toothless..._

"Hiccup, come with me," Stoick sadi emotionlessly, as he reached for Hiccup. And feeling snapped into Hiccup suddenly.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled with such venom that Stoick stared at Hiccup in surprise.

_What? Surprised that a hiccup could show feeling,_ Hiccup thought savagely.

"Are you happy now? Now that you've taken everything from me? I hate you!"

With that Hiccup ran. He pushed past Astrid, her hands still covering her mouth, and she let him go. And he loved her even more for that. He didn't know where he was going, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting away from the people who had bullied him, mistreated him. And finally taken away his only family. Trees blurred around him as he entered the forest. The path turned familiar. So _that _was where he was going. He scrambled under the shield stuck in the rocks, and Hiccup found himself at the cove. His and Toothless's cove. He fell to his knees on the grass as he mourned for Toothless, his best friend, his brother.

_Toothless... Toothless..._

Toothless had taken everything with him. The colour, the happiness. The curiousness and the innocence.

And this time, he wasn't so sure he could heal.

_We should've left sooner bud. I should've..._

He opened the floodgates again. But this time, they didn't come. Instead, he was left staring, dry eyed, at the cove that held so many happy memories. Memories, that he didn't have in the village at the edge of the forest. To him, it had seemed like different worlds. One was bleak and gray, and the other bright and wild. There were so many things in that bright world that he stared at, wondered about. And with Toothless's help, those colours had started to leak into the village as well, helped along by Astrid.

But now Hiccup stared at the colours that had once entranced him. The blues, yellows, whites all tumbled together to create a lie. Not one thing had changed in that cove since he'd last been here.

The river, strolling on, the currents fighting eachother, yet at the same time helping each other move along. Birds chirping, trees swaying, breeze blowing.

The world had ended. So why had nothing changed? It was as if the world was still telling that lie, that lie that the world was good and bright and happy.

And for a moment, Hiccup basked in the lie.

For a moment, he lived in his own world, where he and Toothless roamed the sky. And then the weight crushing reality stole his dream away and he opened his eyes.

The world was still bright, and colourful, with yellows and greens and blues and whites. It was as if the world had not just come to a complete stop.

And Hiccup hated that.

It shouldn't be bright and happy. It should be dark and bleak, with blacks and grays everywhere you look. Because the world was dark, and deceitful. It brought you in, completely clueless, and it tore you down and destroyed the little ray of sunshine that was you. Because the world was a lie, a murderer, hidden behind a mask, that no kid could deny. And by the time you realised, it was already to late.

He could see Astrid. Her axe in hand, braid all messy, staring at him with that sympathetic glane, that glance that he hated.

Are you all right, she would ask.

_No. No I'm not._

Something glinted in the corner of his eye. He didn't want to see what it was. All he wanted to do was mourn Toothless. But it was so annoying. It wouldn't go away and leave him in peace. Finally he turned over and there, winking up at him was his dagger, still in the pond from where he had thrown it from when he had first met Toothless.

And then he had an idea.

Stumbling, he pushed himself up and staggered over to where the dagger lay. He fell to his knees beside the dagger and with trembling hands, picked it up. He would do this. To Vikings, it was considered cowardly to take ones own life, but then... Hiccup had never really been a Viking.

"I'm coming, bud."

For once, he would do something right.

He held the dagger in front of his chest.

"Maybe, I'll even see mum again."

A tear dripped down his cheek.

"We'll all be together. As a family. I'll finally belong somewhere."

"We'll fly together bud. You and me."

And Hiccup Horendous Haddock the Third plunged the dagger into his own chest and slowly, he passed from the living to the dead with a smile, knowing that soon, he and Toothless would be together again, as fate had decreed they would be from the start.

Because without the other, neither was complete. And when Astrid found his body in the cove with a knife in his chest, she was mad at him, yes, mad at the village, at Stoick...at herself. But she was at peace, knowing the two were flying high and she understood. She really did. Because where one went, the other followed. They were never meant to stay in this world. They would never be happy here. They were always supposed to meet, and simply... move on.

Astrid quietly buried Hiccup and Toothless in the cove together, side by side. She was the only one who knew where the pairs final resting spot was. And gradually, the Vikings of Berk began to forget the little boy who was once among them. But Astrid never forgot, nor did she move on. The Berkians may not have cared that Hiccup was gone... But she did.

Maybe, if things were different, if the Vikings had believed Hiccup, things would be different. If only.

:: :: ::

**Well? What did you think? Hope it was up to everyones standards- or even passed them ) So please R&amp;R. Aso, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. And critisism is welcome. Hope I did OK for a first-timer.**

**~Lei' Raeyna**


End file.
